Warrior
by Minds Without Limits
Summary: La Oscuridad y la Luz viven en cada alma, uno no puede estar sin el otros, no pueden existir si no es juntos. Negarlo sería un sin sentido. Una guerra nunca es fácil, menos aún si es contra uno mismo.


Primer capítulo: Breaking Dawn

-Hermana, vamos.

Al oír aquella familiar voz logró salir del ensimismamiento que le provocaba tocar el piano. Sus ojos rojos color fuego le dieron un último vistazo a las teclas antes de cerrar sus párpados un momento, oyendo el canto de los pájaros que vagaban por el jardín.

-Aurora, debemos irnos. –Insistió la chica desde la entrada de la sala de música. En su bello rostro color porcelana se notaba la molestia que le provocaba tener que insistirle a su hermana que tomara su llamado en serio.

-Voy, voy. –Respondió con una voz que suave que no llegaba a resonar en aquella habitación.

Se puso en pie dejando que su larga cabellera rubia caer por su espalda hasta el final de su columna, aquel emblemático cabello tan dorado como los rayos del sol siempre había sido uno de sus puntos de orgullo. Sus ojos volvía a abrirse para enseñar ese tan raro color rojizo como los tonos del cielo cuando su astro rey hacía su aparición en las mañanas. Los rasgos de su rostro siempre habían tenido un rastro angelical, era de aquellas personas que al verlas te transmitían una dicha impresionante sin siquiera tener que realizar un gesto. Pero por eso mismo nadie notaba la desdicha que invadía aquellos tan peculiares ojos, ¿Es que a coso nadie veía más allá de un rostro bonito? O es que acaso alguien como ella no podía experimentar aquel sentimiento.

-¡Aurora! –Insistió una ya exasperada chica, le molestaba ver que su hermana se tomaba tan calmadamente el hecho de llegar tarde al primer día de instituto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica mientras tomaba su bolso con la tranquila rapidez que lograba en aquel estado. Se acercó a su hermana y le entregó una nueva sonrisa aunque esta no hizo más que darse la vuelta para caminar lejos de allí seguida de cerca por la menuda rubia.

Al salir por la puerta principal de la mansión los primeros rayos del amanecer golpearon su rostro color porcelana, como si le dieran la bienvenida a la chica.

-Ya era hora. –Murmuró con un tono algo gruñón.- ¿Ves lo que sucede cuando te distraes con el piano? –Volvió a reprocharla, pero la aludida no hizo más que entregarle una inocente risilla.

Mientras ambas caminaban acompañadas de los rayos del astro rey Aurora observaba detenidamente a su alrededor, contando los matices de rojos, naranjas y rosados que coloreaban las nubes del paisaje. Se sentía tan afortunada de tener aquella vista del cielo aunque a veces se preguntaba cómo se vería desde abajo. Hizo un gesto de negación hacia sí misma, ella no se podía permitir pensar algo como aquello.

Al pasar cerca de la costa de la isla se paró en seco a observar los últimos rayos del amanecer antes que el Sol alumbrara por completo anunciando que ya era un nuevo día. El viento soplaba meciendo sus cabellos en un baile de tres compases, tan prolijo y refrescante que cualquiera hubiese deseado poder pintar aquella imagen en todo su esplendor. A pesar de los llamados insistentes de su hermana ella seguía embelesada con aquella imagen, hasta se podía decir que miraba con amor a aquella gran bola de fuego.

Pero no le quedaba más remedio que continuar, el instituto estaba tan sólo a unos pasos más y si seguía demorando su acompañante entraría en un colapso nervioso. Apresuró su paso el poco trayecto que quedaba para darle el gusto a su pobre hermana, ya bastante tenía con aguantarla como para darle otro dolor de cabeza más a la pobre. Es que debía admitirlo, era distraída y algo torpe, pero era parte de su naturaleza.

Su naturaleza…

Su vista se alzó al llegar a la entrada de aquella construcción griega cual templo que servía de instituto para los jóvenes de aquella isla. Sentía como todas las mirabas recaían en ella mientras los murmullos empezaban a resonar por doquier, y es que ya estaba tan acostumbrada a aquella sobre atención tan innecesaria. Se armó de valor propio y subió uno a uno los escalones de la edificación preguntándose para sus adentros por qué todos los días, de todos los años, era el mismo alboroto. Simplemente era ella entrando al instituto.

Su mundo se vio en cámara lenta cuando un chico de cabellos castaño claro y ojos tan azules como el cielo pasó a su lado en el corredor principal, sintió su corazón latir como el de un colibrí como si fuera a salirse de su pecho para partir volando detrás de él. Pero debía calmarse y lo hizo rápidamente, después de todo ella no podía comportarse de aquella manera, no era su naturaleza.

Su naturaleza…

Un grupo de chicas se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, por lo que pudo notar en un veloz análisis sus lazos eran color negro lo que indicaba que eran seres celestiales. Empezaba la rutina de estar rodeada de personas.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan sola?

Vio cómo su hermana se alejaba entre la muchedumbre mientras ella se veía cada vez más y más atiborrada de gente, su vista se nubló por un momento al observar aquella figura apartarse cada vez más pero sin que nadie lo haya notado rápidamente recuperó la compostura y empezó a entregar sonrisas a todas. Comentarios vacíos o carentes de significado llegaban a sus oídos y allí morían, frases como "El amanecer de hoy fue mejor que el de ayer" o "Los colores de las nubes son más bellos cada día" ya no le hacían cosquillar como antes.

Porque todo aquello era parte de la naturaleza, su naturaleza.

Lo primero que te enseñan en el instituto es que la Luz atrae a todo los seres, la calidez que puede emanar un ser de luz puede funcionar como miel para las abejas. Y ella era la luz principal de toda aquella isla.

Porque Aurora cargaba sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de ser la Diosa del sol, su calidez era mayor que la de cualquier otro ser. Aunque quisiera no podría nunca estar sola, porque como tal siempre se vería rodeada de gente.

Su singular belleza en perfecta armonía con su carácter cálido y jovial llamaba la atención de cualquiera, tanto de hombres como mujeres. Excepto la de aquel chico que minutos atrás había pasado a su lado sin inmutarse de su presencia. Pero Apolo era el Dios de la Luz, no tenía necesitad de ser atraído por ella.

Tal vez por eso ella se había sentido flechada por él.

En cuanto pudo dispersar a las chicas que se había interpuesto en su camino retomó su trayecto hacia el aula que le correspondía en aquel período. Por primera vez en lo que iba del día una auténtica sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a una chica de tez tostada sentada con un libro en sus manos.

-¡Maat! –La saludó enérgicamente antes de correr a tomar lugar en el asiento que estaba a su lado. La aludida apartó su vista de las letras para encontrarse con esos brillantes ojos rojos que todas las mañanas la saludaban como si fuera un gran reencuentro luego de largo tiempo sin verse.

-Aurora, me alegro de verte. –La saludó cortésmente, como le habían enseñado que tenía que hacer si se trataba de una diosa de la estirpe de su amiga. Pudo notar como en la frente de su amiga se dibujaban unas líneas de disgusto, lo cual la hacía reír con aquella delicadeza propia de ella.

-Ya te he dicho que no me trates con tanto respeto. –Se quejó la rubia mientras dejaba su bolso a su lado en el banco.- Recuerda que también eres una Diosa.

-Pero es diferen… -Quiso replicar pero la desafiante mirada de la chica sol la detuvo, no se atrevería a hacerla enojar tan temprano en la mañana.

Sin decir más volvió su interés al libro que tenía en las manos dejando a una pensativa Aurora sentada a su lado. La rubia apoyo el codo sobre la mesa y su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, dirigiendo todo su interés hacia la chica sentada a su lado.

Al ser una Diosa egipcia, Maat tenía ese aire misterioso. Sus profundos ojos negros en contraste con su tostada piel y acompañados de un cabello negro azabache le daban aquel toque del lejano desierto. Su cabello estaba cortado por sobre sus hombros de forma pareja al igual que el flequillo que caía sobre su frente, cualquiera diría que sería un cliché de un jeroglífico pero le sentaba más que bien, al fin de cuentas no era fácil llevar un estilo tan antiguo con tanta naturalidad.

De todas las personas que había conocido en aquel lugar durante sus 17 años, aquella chica era la única a la que le entregó el título de amiga. Porque Maat era la Diosa de la verdad y la justicia, lo entendió en el primer contacto que tuvo con ella en pre-escolar, sin siquiera saber algo aún de la mitología de Egipto. La chica se había acercado a ella un día en que estaba pintando, arte que no se le daba muy bien a la de ojos rojos aunque todos la elogiaban. Cansada de no recibir alguna crítica se sorprendió al escuchar una voz detrás suyo que con tono neutro le decía:

-Debería tomar unas clases fuera de aquí, no te ha quedado del todo bien. –Aquel comentario había sido todo menos grosero, cuando se dio vuelta para ver de quien se trataba sus grandes ojos rojos se encontraron con los negros de Maat.- Tus ojos… -Susurró la niña algo maravilla.- Parecen rubíes.

Y ambas echaron a reír juntas. Evocar aquellos recuerdos siempre le lograba robar una sonrisa porque se habían vuelto inseparables, por más que su amiga se cuidara en eso de tratarla con el "respeto que le debe" sabía que siempre podía escuchar la verdad de sus labios por más que se sintiera atraída por su aura de luz.

Al estar aún con los recuerdos en su mente no pudo notar que ciertos ojos azules la miraban desde unos asientos más abajo, la analizaban como siempre lo hicieron buscando alguna respuesta a aquella alegría sin motivo que desprendía la rubia.

La campana sonó y todos se pusieron de pie para recibir al profesor, nada más ni nada menos que Thot el dios de la sabiduría.

Al tomar asiento con la sonrisa aún en sus labios Aurora pudo notar algo que no había notado hasta aquel momento de la mañana, se sentía sola al estar en su templo, porque una vez que pasaba las puertas del instituto para dioses y seres celestiales sabía que estaría en compañía de su amiga. Tal vez aquello la reconfortó un poco, logrando que se prometiera a si misma que ese año tendría la meta de hacer nuevos amigos. No se quedaría encerrada en sí misma otro año más.


End file.
